The present invention relates generally to toy banks.
Toy banks are known in the art and produced in many modifications. Usually, a toy bank or piggy bank is an immovable container which has an opening for introducing money through the opening so that they can accumulate inside the container. The container also has a removing opening which is usually closed, but can be opened by a user after a certain amount of money has been accumulated in the container. Since the known toy banks are usually immovable and do not have movable parts, their attractiveness especially to kids is relatively low. It is to be understood that the existing toy banks can be further improved.